kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of shops (Sky FC)/Ruan
This is a list of shops in in the region of Ruan. City of Ruan Granate Orbal Factory Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+5% |item_2= Poison |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success. |item_3= Mute |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success. |item_4= HP 1 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Max HP+5% |item_5= HP 2 |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Max HP+10% |item_6= Mind 1 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=ATS+5% |item_7= Attack 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=STR+5%/DEF-5% |item_8= Seal |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success. |item_9= Shield 1 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=ADF+5 |item_10= Evade 1 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=AGL+1 |item_11= Evade 2 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=AGL+2 |item_12= Impede 1 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 20% success. |item_13= Impede 2 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 50% success. |item_14= Action 1 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=SPD+10% |item_15= Action 2 |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=SPD+20% |item_16= Blind |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_17= Cast 1 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=Time to cast arts is cut. |item_18= Cast 2 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut. |item_19= Move 1 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=MOV+1 |item_20= Move 2 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=MOV+2 |item_21= EP Cut 1 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=Arts' EP cost -10%. |item_22= EP 1 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=Max EP+5% |item_23= EP 2 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=Max EP+10% |item_24= Hit 1 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=DEX+5 |item_25= Hit 2 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=DEX+10 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Joan Arms & Guards Stun Rod |item_1_cost=2000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+20/RNG+1 |item_2= Hex Stave |item_2_cost=5000 mira |item_2_attr=STR+40/RNG+1 |item_3= Dual Razors |item_3_cost=2500 mira |item_3_attr=STR+21 |item_4= Baselards |item_4_cost=5000 mira |item_4_attr=STR+42 |item_5= SabreOnly available after Kloe Rinz joins the party during quest Orphanage Crisis. |item_5_cost=3000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+40 |item_6= FlambergeNever available. A variant of this shop (and these three weapons) were likely made for Agate Crosner joining the party. However, you can't enter the City of Ruan with Agate in your party until Second Chapter. |item_6_cost=4000 mira |item_6_attr=STR+50 |item_7= Broad Edge |item_7_cost=300 mira |item_7_attr=STR+35 |item_8= Claymore |item_8_cost=300 mira |item_8_attr=STR+45 |item_9= Leather Jacket |item_9_cost=2000 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+25/ADF+2 |item_10= Shield Vest |item_10_cost=5000 mira |item_10_attr=DEF+45/ADF+4 |item_11= Work Boots |item_11_cost=1500 mira |item_11_attr=DEF+8/MOV+1 |item_12= Double Spikes |item_12_cost=3000 mira |item_12_attr=DEF+12/MOV+1 |item_13= Silver Earring |item_13_cost=200 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents poison |item_14= White Bracelet |item_14_cost=200 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents blind |item_15= Lighter |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents freeze |item_16= Black Bangle |item_16_cost=500 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents sleep |item_17= Pearl Earring |item_17_cost=500 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents seal |item_18= Glam Choker |item_18_cost=1000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents mute |item_19= Feather Brooch |item_19_cost=1000 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents faint |item_20= Skull Pendant |item_20_cost=1000 mira |item_20_attr=Prevents deathblows |item_21= Lily Necklace |item_21_cost=2000 mira |item_21_attr=Prevents confuse |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} O'Neil Duty-Free Shop Tear Balm |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Purging Balm |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_3= Softening Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Cures freeze/petrify |item_4= Smelling Salts |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_5= Reviving Balm |item_5_cost=200 mira |item_5_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |item_6= Insulating Tape |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Cures mute |item_7= EP Charge |item_7_cost=500 mira |item_7_attr=Restores 100EP |item_8= Liberl News - Issue 4Only available before completing quest Orphanage Crisis. |item_8_cost=100 mira |item_8_attr=S.C. 1202 Bandits Arrested! Missing Linde Case Solved! |item_9= Liberl News - Issue 5Only available after completing quest Orphanage Crisis and before completing quest Theresa the Target. |item_9_cost=100 mira |item_9_attr=S.C. 1202 Interview with Colonel Richard |item_10= Liberl News - Issue 6Only available after completing quest Theresa the Target. |item_10_cost=100 mira |item_10_attr=S.C. 1202 City Mayor Arrested on Suspicion of Arson! |item_11= Tri-Colored Rice |item_11_cost=200 mira |item_11_attr=A blend of red, yellow, and black husked rice. |item_12= Aged Miso |item_12_cost=300 mira |item_12_attr=An Eastern seasoning made by fermenting steamed grains. |item_13= Vintage Wine |item_13_cost=300 mira |item_13_attr=A thoroughly aged, potent liquor. |item_14= Fresh Milk |item_14_cost=50 mira |item_14_attr=Freshly drawn milk delivered daily from the farm. |item_15= Fresh Eggs |item_15_cost=10 mira |item_15_attr=Newly laid eggs from free-range chickens. |item_16= Sharp Cheese |item_16_cost=30 mira |item_16_attr=Ripened cheese made from freshly drawn milk. |item_17= Luscious Orange |item_17_cost=20 mira |item_17_attr=A hand-picked fruit from a farming village. |item_18= Ripe Apple |item_18_cost=20 mira |item_18_attr=A succulent treat harvested after it has grown to maturity. |item_19= Milled Flour |item_19_cost=4 mira |item_19_attr=The most basic of ingredients. |item_20= Marbled Steak |item_20_cost=100 mira |item_20_attr=A mouthwatering cut of meat, tender and marbled with fat. |item_21= Flaky Potato |item_21_cost=10 mira |item_21_attr=A small succulent potato. |item_22= Crisp Onion |item_22_cost=10 mira |item_22_attr=A large onion with a nice crunchy texture. |item_23= Dirty Carrot |item_23_cost=10 mira |item_23_attr=A sweet carrot great for cooking. |item_24= Maple Sugar |item_24_cost=4 mira |item_24_attr=A natural sweetener made from boiled-down tree sap. |item_25= Kibbled Salt |item_25_cost=4 mira |item_25_attr=Coarsely ground rock salt. |item_26= Olive Oil |item_26_cost=16 mira |item_26_attr=Oil taken from the olives of a tree laden with fruit. |item_27= Dragon Beans |item_27_cost=20 mira |item_27_attr=Flavorful coffee beans native to Liberl. |item_28= Royal Leaf |item_28_cost=20 mira |item_28_attr=A popular tree leaf used as an extract since old times. |item_29= Black Pepper |item_29_cost=10 mira |item_29_attr=Whole black pepper. |item_30= Red Pepper |item_30_cost=10 mira |item_30_attr=A discernibly red hot pepper. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Hotel Blanche Lavantar Casino & Bar Salmon Meuniere |item_1_cost=400 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 600HP |item_2= Azelia Rose |item_2_cost=450 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 500HP/Cures K.O. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Aqua Rossa Bar Wine-Steamed Egg |item_1_cost=500 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 600HP/Cures freeze |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Manoria Village Fiore General Goods Tear Balm |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Purging Balm |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_3= Softening Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Cures freeze/petrify |item_4= Smelling Salts |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_5= Reviving Balm |item_5_cost=200 mira |item_5_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |item_6= Insulating Tape |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Cures mute |item_7= EP Charge |item_7_cost=500 mira |item_7_attr=Restores 100EP |item_8= Tri-Colored Rice |item_8_cost=200 mira |item_8_attr=A blend of red, yellow, and black husked rice. |item_9= Aged Miso |item_9_cost=300 mira |item_9_attr=An Eastern seasoning made by fermenting steamed grains. |item_10= Vintage Wine |item_10_cost=300 mira |item_10_attr=A thoroughly aged, potent liquor. |item_11= Fresh Milk |item_11_cost=50 mira |item_11_attr=Freshly drawn milk delivered daily from the farm. |item_12= Fresh Eggs |item_12_cost=10 mira |item_12_attr=Newly laid eggs from free-range chickens. |item_13= Sharp Cheese |item_13_cost=30 mira |item_13_attr=Ripened cheese made from freshly drawn milk. |item_14= Luscious Orange |item_14_cost=20 mira |item_14_attr=A hand-picked fruit from a farming village. |item_15= Ripe Apple |item_15_cost=20 mira |item_15_attr=A succulent treat harvested after it has grown to maturity. |item_16= Milled Flour |item_16_cost=4 mira |item_16_attr=The most basic of ingredients. |item_17= Salted Anchovy |item_17_cost=10 mira |item_17_attr=A nonperishable rustic fish in a salty sauce. The ones from |item_18= Marbled Steak |item_18_cost=100 mira |item_18_attr=A mouthwatering cut of meat, tender and marbled with fat. |item_19= Flaky Potato |item_19_cost=10 mira |item_19_attr=A small succulent potato. |item_20= Crisp Onion |item_20_cost=10 mira |item_20_attr=A large onion with a nice crunchy texture. |item_21= Dirty Carrot |item_21_cost=10 mira |item_21_attr=A sweet carrot great for cooking. |item_22= Maple Sugar |item_22_cost=4 mira |item_22_attr=A natural sweetener made from boiled-down tree sap. |item_23= Kibbled Salt |item_23_cost=4 mira |item_23_attr=Coarsely ground rock salt. |item_24= Olive Oil |item_24_cost=16 mira |item_24_attr=Oil taken from the olives of a tree laden with fruit. |item_25= Dragon Beans |item_25_cost=20 mira |item_25_attr=Flavorful coffee beans native to Liberl. |item_26= Royal Leaf |item_26_cost=20 mira |item_26_attr=A popular tree leaf used as an extract since old times. |item_27= Black Pepper |item_27_cost=10 mira |item_27_attr=Whole black pepper. |item_28= Red Pepper |item_28_cost=10 mira |item_28_attr=A discernibly red hot pepper. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} The White Magnolia Rex Plucked Herb Tea |item_1_cost=150 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP/Cures confuse |item_2= Vegetable Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Carla Sadie's Flower Shop Bear Claw |item_1_cost=10 mira |item_1_attr=A thorny medicinal herb that looks like a bear’s claw. |item_2= Azelia Fruit |item_2_cost=20 mira |item_2_attr=A fruit with a tough rind indigenous to the Ruan region. |item_3= Fresh Herb |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr=A sweet herb with a pleasant fragrance. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Jenis Royal Academy Academy Cafeteria Vegetable Sandwich |item_1_cost=150 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Fleure Ice Candy Coffee Ice Cream |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 400HP/Cures sleep |item_2= Orange Ice Cream |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 300HP |item_3= Apple Ice Cream |item_3_cost=250 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 300HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Luscious Crepes Milk Crepe |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Royal Crepe |item_2_cost=300 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 400HP/Cures poison/confuse |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Popping Popcorn Holey Popcorn |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 400HP/MOV+2 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Fortissimo Sweets Rainbow Jellybeans |item_1_cost=450 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 350HP/Restores 25CP |item_2= Floral Jelly |item_2_cost=300 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 550HP/Cures poison |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Fontana Eats & Drinks To Go French Fries |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 100HP/MOV+1 |item_2= Fresh Juice |item_2_cost=250 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 300HP/Cures petrify |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Air-Letten Mess Hall Briny Delight |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 450HP/DEF+10% |item_2= Vegetable Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Rest Stop Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky FC Shops Category:Data Lists